Pencil Me In
by ManontheMountain
Summary: As class president and head of the student council, Arthur's far too busy for much else other than homework and a job. While he's been secretly dating golden boy Alfred for a while now, he tends to let their relationship fall to the bottom of his list of priorities. Until Alfred proves that he's Top 3 material. Oneshot Rated: MA


With quick steps, Arthur headed straight down the hall. Other students moved out of his way, knowing better than to think he would change course to go around them. His eyes were glued to the smart phone in his hand, after all, and his other arm was full of an intimidatingly thick stack of papers. They all knew Arthur Kirkland would run them over without a backwards glance if they didn't clear a path for him. It wasn't even that he was particularly tall or broad, but he was head of the student council for a reason. When his mind was made up, nothing and no one could get in his way or even slow him down.

So there he was, power-walking through the school because he had a meeting to get to and too many other things to do, and scrolling through the calendar on his phone to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"_Stay golden, pony boy,"_ his phone suddenly advised, and a bubble popped up to let him know that he had an incoming call. Arthur didn't even hesitate before tapping the "Ignore" option with his thumb, then went back to his scrolling. He was probably going to hear quite a bit of complaining for that, but he wasn't worried about it. His schedule was full and that was that. There was no reason to try to make excuses. He just didn't have time for a phone call right now. The meeting was in twenty minutes and he wanted to look over these flyers before then so they could be approved, and he liked to get to the conference room early so he could have everything ready for them to start on time.

A new bubble appeared on his screen to let him know that he had a new voicemail, and Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes. Really? A voicemail? If he didn't have time to answer the phone, why would he have time to listen to a whiny voicemail? Obviously, he would return the call when he had a chance.

So he ignored that message as well, closed out of his calendar, and opened up his notepad app instead to check the reminders he'd marked down for himself.

_History paper_

_Meet with newspaper club_

_Prom decorations?_

It was an unusually short list, for him, and none of it needed to be taken care of immediately. Except for the newspaper club meeting. He still had to set that up—perhaps he'd call the club's president while he was waiting for today's meeting with the rest of the student council to start. Yes, that would be a good use of his time. Maybe they could meet tomorrow afternoon. He did have about twenty minutes after lunch, and that should be enough time to—

"Hey, Arthur!" a familiar voice rang out, and the green-eyed blond's steps faltered before he regained his pace.

"Not now, Alfred," he dismissed the other teen without looking up from his phone, and sighed to himself when running footsteps came towards him. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I have to call—hey!" Startled by the hands grabbing his shoulders, Arthur nearly dropped both his phone and the stack of flyers. "Let go!" But the other teen merely spun him around, grabbed him again, and kissed him.

Arthur's eyes went wide then slowly slid shut. The tension in his shoulders and back faded, and he'd have lowered his arms if they hadn't been pinned between his chest and that of the other teen. But they ached with the want to wrap around his neck and pull him down a little closer.

The taller boy's head tilted; a tongue brushed against Arthur's lips, seeking entrance, and the golden blond was half a second away from allowing it when his eyes snapped open and he shoved. The unexpected move sent Alfred stumbling back a step, and Arthur put his arms up in defense as the taller boy pouted.

"What was that for?"

Stern, Arthur kept his arms up when Alfred came closer again, green eyes darting around to make sure they were alone in the hallway. "No kissing at school. You know that."

"But I barely get to see you!" the bespectacled blond whined. "You're always too busy for me!"

Arthur was unyielding. "You knew I was busy when you asked me out."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it'd be this bad," Alfred muttered, jamming his hands into his pockets and scuffing his tennis shoe against the carpet. "We never go on dates anymore, or hang out or anything. We might as well not be dating."

One thick eyebrow rose, and Arthur dropped his arms slightly. "Are you saying we should break up?" He'd never thought Alfred would suggest such a thing. It had taken so long for him to agree to so much as a single date, and now that they were actually going steady, he'd thought the blue-eyed blond would refuse to let him go.

Sure, he was busy, but so was Alfred. He was one of the most popular guys in school. They'd known a relationship would be work, and Arthur had made it very clear tight from the off that he wouldn't be sacrificing any of his responsibilities. Alfred had assured him that was fine. Was he changing his mind? Now that he was having to put up with the work, did he no longer think Arthur was worth it?

The possibility…frightened him. He didn't want to be broken up with, not like this. Alfred was his first serious relationship—he'd finally given someone a chance—he'd _thought_ things were going well—

"Arthur, I want to see more of you, not break up with you." Al was incredulous that the green-eyed blond had interpreted him that way. "Stop looking at me like that."

Immediately, Arthur pulled his arms close to his body and lifted his chin. "Looking at you like what?" he asked, stubborn and defensive rather than show his relief that Alfred didn't want to break up.

"I dunno," the taller blond wasn't really sulking anymore, though he was clearly still less than happy, "You looked like a kicked puppy or something."

That description made Arthur look away and scowl at the floor. "I do not."

Alfred would've rolled his eyes if he hadn't found Arthur's reaction so cute. All the sulkiness left him and he grinned, relaxed and validated. "You did. It was adorable."

Arthur's scowl deepened. Adorable? No. He most certainly was _not_ adorable. He was eighteen years old, he was class president and head of the student council. There was nothing adorable about any of that.

"I don't have time for this," the shorter of the two said by way of ending the conversation, turning on his heel to continue on his way to the meeting—he only had about fifteen minutes now. "Like I said, you knew my rules when we started dating, and they aren't going to change any time soon."

There was no immediate response as Arthur started walking away, and he was quick to decide that this little distraction was over. Of course, Alfred probably wasn't very happy about it, but Arthur would make it up to him. Eventually, at least. He was very busy.

_I'll take a night off this weekend._

Yes, he could do that. Saturday night could work, if he got all of his homework done during the day. Well, no, he worked during the day, so he would have to finish it Friday. Or maybe he and Alfred could do their homework together. The taller teen would be bored with that, but Arthur thought he could convince him. There was always the possibility of having time for other things afterwards.

Saturday night should be perfect; he'd text Al after his meeting to set it up. Not until after, though, because he really did need to go over these flyers and make sure everything was ready to for the meeting. Though he should probably do something to make sure Alfred wasn't too upset with him for just walking away.

Tilting his head but not looking back, Arthur waved with the hand holding his phone. "I'll text you after my meeting." At least this way Alfred would know he was on Arthur's list of things to take time for. It wasn't like the class president didn't care about their relationship. He cared about keeping it a secret, for both their reputations' sake, and he cared about not letting it get in the way of the rest of his responsibilities, but he did care very much for the other blond. The only problem was that he wasn't very good at showing it, or didn't show it often enough to satisfy Alfred's need for attention, but that didn't mean he wasn't trying.

He was. He put his full effort into everything he did.

But then the footsteps started again, coming up behind him fast, and Arthur tensed in preparation for being grabbed again. What he didn't expect was to be pushed, forced forward a few feet, held in place as Alfred yanked open a small door to their right, shoved inside the small space beyond, and followed by the larger teen.

The door clicked shut behind them. Arthur took a moment to mentally check that he was still holding his phone and the flyers—he didn't seem to have dropped any despite his being man-handled by Alfred. That was good, at least, so he let out a small sigh of relief before turning his attention on his rather reckless boyfriend.

Whatever room Alfred had just locked them in was very small and incredibly cramped. Just turning to look at the bespectacled teen meant Arthur was bumping things hanging on the walls, and he could feel buckets and boxes against his legs and shoes.

"Did you just shove me into a broom closet?" he demanded, peering through the gloom with little hope of seeing anything. The only light coming in was from the crack under the door, and it barely illuminated a few inches of stained tile. Circumstances as they were, he knew where Alfred was standing, but nothing else.

"Don't complain." Fingers brushed against his chest and up to his shoulders, searched out his neck and trailed up—goosebumps quickly spread over Arthur's body—until familiar, warm, rough-palmed hands cupped his cheeks. "I had to think fast."

Even though he knew what was coming before he felt Alfred lifting his face, Arthur rolled his eyes. "You didn't think at all."

A very, very soft chuckle was the only response he got, just a puff of air against his face with barely any sound to accompany it. Then his head was tilted, and Alfred kissed him again.

It wasn't the rushed action like it'd been in the hallway a few minutes ago. This one was soft, tender, and Al's thumbs gently stroked against Arthur's cheeks. Just like before, the tension went out of the smaller male, and he shifted his weight forward to press against the firm shape that was his boyfriend. Alfred's lips smiled against his mouth. One of his hands abandoned the Briton's cheek in favor of sliding down his side and around to his lower back, where his fingers curled into the fabric of Arthur's shirt and pulled it free of his pants.

Arthur broke this kiss with a quiet gasp. "Alfred, no." There wasn't much strength in his voice, but the taller teen still stopped.

"Why not?"

"I have a meeting, and we're in a broom closet."

"So?"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur did his best to step back away from the other without tripping over any of the various objects on the floor. "So we're at school. I'd be late for my meeting. It would be inappropriate." Even without being able to see anything, he knew when Alfred lifted his arms and braced his palms against the wall behind him, effectively trapping the golden blond in the darkness.

"But I want you."

The soft touch of lips on his neck sent a shiver down Arthur's spine and he tilted his head before he could stop himself, exposing more of his throat. A few more kisses were followed by a soft bite, and Arthur inhaled sharply.

"Al…"

"Yes?" the taller teen replied innocently, lips brushing against Arthur's skin.

"No hickeys." That was the rule. There were a lot of rules to their relationship—no hickeys where anyone would see, no kissing or holding hands at school, no bragging to friends about how far they'd gone, nothing. This was a secret, and it was going to stay that way for as long as they could manage it. So, no hickeys, even though Arthur was experiencing a nearly desperate need to feel Alfred grab him, hold him tight and suck at his neck until there was a bruise that would be impossible to hide.

"Fine." Alfred kissed the spot he'd bit then shifted, leaning as he kissed down the shorter boy's throat. The obstacle of a shirt collar and tie did little to slow him down. He merely caught the fabric between his teeth and pulled until it slid loose, then set to the task of freeing each button, one by one.

Bloody hell. They didn't have time for this right now. They really didn't. Alfred was never quick about these things. He enjoyed teasing far too much. And while Arthur was usually content with that, he knew it could only cause trouble.

Still, he couldn't bring himself to tell the other blond to stop, or to move in any way. He just stood there, feeling his breath shorten as Alfred worked his way down, helpless to do anything because his arms were full.

It was a mild surprise that only the top half of his buttons were undone before Alfred started kissing his chest, not that he minded.

"Much better…" Al used his nose to nudge the white fabric of Arthur's shirt out of the way, then lightly bit the pale flesh he'd just exposed.

"Ah…Al…" This wasn't fair. Why did Alfred have to be so…he didn't know the word. Probably "infuriating," or something along those lines. Regardless, he'd started to bite harder and was sucking now, which meant Arthur's breathing was noticeably uneven. "Nng…take yours off…" the Brit commanded softly, meaning that Alfred needed to unbutton his shirt, too, to be fair. But the taller ignored him, merely kept licking and sucking at the place he'd chosen to create a hickey, and Arthur finally found the strength to move, even if it was just to tug on Alfred's shirt. "Al…"

Alfred licked the mark, still ignoring Arthur, and trailed his fingers down the slender blond's sides.

A quiet whine escaped the Brit. "Alfred."

"If you want something, Artie, then take it." Lifting his head slightly, Al directed his attention to one of his boyfriend's nipples. He licked, felt Arthur arch and heard him gasp softly, then began to suck gently.

"H-hey! And just what am I supposed to do? My hands are full!"

The mouth immediately abandoned his chest and Alfred straightened. Something shuffled and clicked, and a dim light filled the closet. Arthur blinked, looking around to take stock of his surroundings. It was a broom cupboard, all right, complete with mops and buckets and a shelf full of cleaning chemicals. There was even a small sink set into the wall—it would press into his lower back if he tried to move away from Alfred.

Without a word, the taller blond pulled his hand away from the light switch he'd found, took Arthur's phone out of his hand, turned it off, and set it up on the shelf where the golden blond wouldn't be able to reach it. Then he took the flyers, and did the same with them.

"Those better not be ruined," Arthur warned, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Quit worrying about the stupid flyers and your stupid meeting." Then he leaned down and latched his mouth onto Arthur's nipple again. Within seconds, hands gripped the front of his shirt and sought out the buttons, clumsily pulling them free in their haste. Amused, Alfred paused in what he was doing so Arthur would be able to concentrate a little more. "Does this mean you want to?" he asked playfully once his shirt hung open around his athletic frame.

Arthur's brow furrowed in a sulk. "Shut it."

"Whatever you say." It was patronizing, but Alfred still straightened enough to kiss the Brit, and Arthur didn't waste time in pressing back.

"Mm…" Gently, Al slipped his tongue out and traced it along the part of Arthur's lips. They were still closed, but he didn't mind. He liked teasing those pale lips a little before moving onto the mouth beyond, so he was content with tracing and nipping as his hands worked to free Arthur's shirt from his pants, then sought out the buckle of his belt.

Arthur was trembling. He knew he was. He could feel it, and he knew Alfred could feel it, too. There was just nothing he could do about it, not with the way Alfred was kissing him and slowly removing his clothes. It was an honest relief when that damned tongue quit dancing around his lips and actually started searching for a way past them, and he was more than ready to comply. The instant his lips parted, his mouth was invaded, and he felt his hips being pulled forward by Alfred's grip on his now-open belt.

His arms lifted, wrapping around the taller boy's neck, and he fit his body into the curve of Alfred. They didn't often kiss like this—never mind that they didn't often kiss—so close and hungrily, almost desperate. Alfred was unusually rough, his tongue sweeping through Arthur's mouth to search out every surface, the taste of him almost overwhelming the smaller blond. It was strangely aggressive, and Arthur felt his knees growing weak the longer it lasted. Even doing his best to maintain some sort of control, Alfred was quickly overpowering him.

Eventually, he broke away just to be able to breathe, and let his head hang. "Hah…"

"Artie…" Alfred nuzzled his cheek, ever so slowly pulling the Brit's trousers down off his hips.

Hesitation made Arthur bite his lip, but he didn't resist. Slowly, he lifted his head again and pressed a gentle kiss to Al's lips. When his eyes opened, he found pools of blue staring at him, and smiled sheepishly. "Yes?"

Alfred let his fingers caress the smaller male's hips. "Want you."

Nodding, Arthur slid his hands down the bespectacled teen's torso. "Me, too." Much more gracefully than with the shirt buttons, he opened Alfred's belt and the button and zipper beyond it.

Their eyes met again, then Alfred slipped a hand between their bodies to cup the shorter blond's groin. "You're hard already."

Again, Arthur bit his lip, and copied him. "So are you."

With a small grin, Alfred leaned forward and kissed the Brit. "Just for you."

It was such a corny line that Arthur almost laughed. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"Mm," Alfred licked along the shorter teen's ample lower lip, "for you to ask nicely."

Arthur snorted, his hand falling away from Al's body, and he stepped back. "As if. This was your idea. _You _ask nicely."

Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh, though he kept his voice down, and put on his most charming smile. "Please, Arthur, let me make you moan," he whispered, and the green-eyed blond felt his face grow warm.

Never mind that he was standing there with his trousers around his ankles and his dick hard with only his pants to cover him, or that Alfred's trousers were opened and he was just as obviously aroused. Those things he could handle. But for Alfred to say that so blatantly…he had to look away.

"If you want."

The hand that was still cupping his groin squeezed ever so gently, and Arthur bit his lip. "Good." It rubbed, pulling a moan from the Brit as he looked up to meet Alfred's gaze.

"Don't tease me."

Alfred nodded. "No teasing." Hi grip shifted and he pulled Arthur's boxers down enough that they fell to rest on top of his school uniform pants. The cool air sent a shiver up Arthur's spine and he pressed close to Alfred, hiding his face in the larger teen's chest.

"Al…"

"Turn around."

He didn't want to. He wanted to keep hiding his face because this was embarrassing, but he understood why Al wanted him to turn. It was such a cramped space that there was really only one way for this to work. So, reluctant, he pulled away and turned. A dirty white wall greeted him, covered in hooks and nails that all held tools of various kinds, some he didn't even recognize. It was going to be hard to find a place to brace his hands, and he didn't much want to touch it, anyway. But the only other option was to hold onto the sink, and a glance told him that was the worse option. Alfred was going to owe him for this.

"Bloody unsanitary," the class president muttered, nudging a stack of empty buckets out of the way with his shoe so he would have enough room to spread his legs. Why on earth had he agreed to this? It was shameful, and far kinkier than anything he' ever tried before. Damn Alfred for getting him into this. "I can't believe you thought this would be a good idea."

"I didn't plan on sex." Alfred's mouth was right by Arthur's ear, his hands on the golden blond's hips. "I just wanted to kiss you."

"_What?_" Arthur burst out, his temper flaring. "You git! You tricked me!"

"Did not," the athlete was indignant. "All I did was kiss you. You're the one who wanted more."

"You stripped me with your teeth! That's asking for sex!"

"I only did that cause you won't let me mark your neck." To make his point, Alfred leaned and kissed where he'd bitten earlier. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You shouldn't have marked me at all!"

Alfred rolled his eyes, starting to sulk a little. "That's no fun."

"You're making me late for my meeting, and you were going to shag me in a bloody broom closet! What about this is fun?!"

His question was followed by silence, and then, unexpectedly, a large hand clamped over his mouth. Arthur shook his head in an attempt to dislodge it, but was unsuccessful and quickly gave up.

Alfred's breath tickled his ear. "I dunno why you said 'were.' I'm still gonna do you, but you gotta quit yelling or someone's gonna find us."

For a moment, Arthur considered biting the other boy's hand. He didn't much like that Alfred just assumed he still wanted to do this—he did, but that wasn't the point—and wanted to express it somehow. So he bit him, catching just a little skin between his teeth, and didn't let go until Alfred yanked his hand free.

"What the hell was that for?" the blue-eyed blond demanded, though his tone was whining as he examined the pinched bit of his palm.

"For being an arse."

"That hurt!"

"It was supposed to."

"Artie!" Alfred was in full whining mode now, burying his face between the shorter boy's shoulder blades. "That wasn't nice…"

"If it teaches you to stop assuming I want to have sex, then that's a good thing."

There was a pause, then Alfred lifted his head. "Assuming? You said you wanted to. Did you change your mind?"

"No."

"Then why am I in trouble?"

"Because we were arguing and you covered my mouth! What if I'd been about to leave? How would I have told you I changed my mind? Were you just going to go ahead and do it without giving me a chance to refuse?"

Distressed and at a loss for how to fix this because he wasn't entirely sure what he'd done wrong, Alfred settled for wrapping his arms around the shorter blond's middle and hugging him tightly. "I didn't mean to."

Arthur didn't want to forgive him this easily, but Al sounded genuinely upset. Prolonging it would be cruel. "I know you didn't, love," he soothed, covering Alfred's hands with his own. "Just make sure from now on, okay?"

Like a puppy, the bespectacled teen nuzzled his boyfriend's shoulder. "I will, I promise."

"Good. Now, please tell me you've got lube and a condom somewhere." He sounded slightly exasperated, but he was smiling, and looked back over his shoulder in time to see Alfred nod.

"Yeah." And he was digging in his pockets in search of them while Arthur waited. Maybe he should have asked why the athlete was carrying those things around with him when they both knew how unlikely it was that they would get a chance to use them, but he let it slide for now. It was probably a just-in-case thing, anyway.

Eventually, Alfred found what he was looking for and busied himself with unscrewing the lid on the lube. "Mm…stupid thing's stuck…"

That almost made Arthur laugh. Trust something as silly as a jammed cap to get in their way now. "Love."

Alfred didn't take his attention off the lube. "Yeah?"

"Leave that for a moment."

Now blue eyes lifted to Arthur's face. "Why?"

"Because I'd really like for you to touch me right now so I can forget that we're in a dingy little broom closet." He watched Alfred blink twice before a grin spread over the ash blond's face.

"Kay." The lube was stuck back in his pocket, and Alfred lightly rubbed his hands over Arthur's sides. A soft hum escaped him as he leaned forward, dropping light kisses on the Brit's neck and behind his ears; Arthur shivered, eyes closed, his back arching just a little as he let his head hang again.

"Mm…"

Slowly, the kisses became nips, and Alfred's hands trailed down over Arthur's waist and hips until they found the soft flesh of his thighs. He squeezed gently as he bit the back of Arthur's neck, and the Brit gasped softly, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Without opening his eyes, Arthur reached out and let his fingers search the wall in front of him for enough space that he could flatten his palms there in order to hold himself up. It took a while, and he ended up knocking a few things down, but he managed and quickly widened his stance.

Alfred was still kissing his neck. His hands had settled on Arthur's hips, holding him as the athlete pressed close. It was easy to feel how hard he was, and Arthur shifted back ever so slightly in encouragement. What he didn't expect was for Alfred to bite, his grip tightening, and buck against him.

A jolt of arousal shot to his groin and Arthur gasped, shoulders hunching slightly. "Alf-fred…"

"Artie," the athlete sighed, still holding the golden blond's hips as he ground against him. The feel of a hot tongue dragging over the back of his neck made Arthur shudder, and he rolled his hips to draw a soft groan from the other boy. "Nnnn…sh-shit, Artie…" The pressure against his backside increased; Alfred ground harder, his breath becoming uneven.

This was not nearly enough.

Trembling slightly, Arthur shifted his weight again and whined. "Alfred, I want you. Now." The fact that he had to say it was ridiculous. Hadn't all this been Alfred's idea? The blue-eyed blond should've been moving things along much faster than this.

"You ready?" His hips stilled and one of Alfred's hands went to his pocket for the lube.

The Brit nodded, eyes opening now that the jolts and tingles had stopped. "Stretch me."

As quickly as he could manage, Alfred forced the lid of the lube open and squeezed a large glob of it onto his fingers. Closing it again afterwards without dropping anything was tricky, but he accomplished it after a moment and quickly shoved the tube back into his pocket. Arthur listened as the athlete spread the gel over his fingers, impatient. His meeting had probably already started. They'd all be wondering where he was, and here Alfred was being slow. Typical.

Still, he bit his lip at the feeling of a slicked finger tracing down his backside and shivered when it passed over his entrance.

"You want it." Alfred's voice was husky.

Arthur nearly whimpered, his face flushed again, and curled his fingers against the wall. "…yes."

The finger slid back up and stopped, rubbing at Arthur's entrance until the Brit keened and rolled his hips back. "You said you wouldn't tease!"

"Arthur," Alfred reached with his free hand and covered the shorter blond's mouth again, though he was gentler about it this time, "you gotta quit being so loud." With his hand muffling any sounds, he carefully pressed his finger past the tight ring of muscles and into the warmth that was Arthur.

A low groan vibrated in Arthur's throat and mouth as he hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes against the feeling of being penetrated. "Nnnng…." They hadn't done this in quite some time, so he wasn't exactly used to it anymore, but it didn't feel bad. Alfred was always careful to use enough lube, after all, so his finger went in easily enough, and he paused to give the golden blond time to adjust to it.

When Alfred felt Arthur start to relax again, he twisted his finger and pressed a little deeper, felt the tremor that ran through the Brit.

"You're so tight," he commented in a low voice, carefully moving his finger in and out, "but you always take me in so easily."

Shuddering, Arthur pushed his hips back and moaned softly. "Nnn…hah…"

"You like that?" The hand over Arthur's mouth shifted down to gently cover his throat so that he'd be able to answer.

The teasing darkened the flush in Arthur's cheeks. "Y-you know I do." He shifted, tilting his head back and rolling his hips to take Al's finger just a little deeper. "A-Alfred…mmm…

"Arthur…" Gently, Alfred worked a second finger into the class president's body and pumped faster than before. The stretch dragged a moan from Arthur, made him arch and shift his feet to spread his legs a tiny bit more. He was leaning forward over the sink, the steel only an inch away from his hps. If Alfred decided to make him buck, the green-eyed blond would end up with bruises.

Thankfully, for now, that wasn't the athlete's intent. He was gentle in stretching Arthur, taking it slowly so that his sounds were soft and breathy. Even when Alfred scissored his fingers apart and pressed a third inside, Arthur's groan was quiet enough that they wouldn't be overheard.

"Nnnmm…A-Al…ah…"

Carefully, Alfred spread his fingers within the confines of the other boy's body. "Arthur."

The golden blond mewled and shifted forward, his lower back curving sharply so that his hips and stomach pressed against the sink. "Nnnnnah…mmm…." god, how was Alfred this good with just his fingers? It wasn't fair in the slightest, but Arthur couldn't really mind. He was the one being pleasured, after all.

"Artie," Alfred's hand slipped down from his throat to rub the paler teen's chest, "are you ready for me?"

Yes. He was entirely ready. Except he wasn't quite sure he wanted to continue just yet.

"F-finger me more, please," he asked breathlessly, aware that Alfred could easily refuse and move on anyway. He wouldn't particularly have minded that.

But Alfred nodded and continued twisting and pumping his fingers, his mouth occupied with kissing the back of Arthur's neck.

"Nng," Arthur didn't try to hold back his moan, hips moving in time with the taller blond's fingers. "Nn….Al…" If he'd been facing the other way, he'd have bit Alfred's chest with the intent of leaving a mark to match the one on his own chest. As it was, he settled for letting the athlete's name come out in moans and gasps—he knew it would drive Alfred crazy.

Naturally, it wasn't long before the blue-eyed teen let out a whine. "Artie…"

Still moving his hips and now panting lightly, Arthur licked a bit of spit off his lip. "What…?"

"I want you so bad."

Just the words alone were enough to make Arthur shiver, and he bucked weakly in agreement. "Nnn….y-yeah…"

"I need you, Artie."

Arthur shifted his hands against the wall, submissive. "Then take me."

With a nod, Alfred carefully withdrew his fingers from Arthur's body and wiped them on the fabric of his pants. He was quick to dig his condom out of his pocket, and tore it open a second later. Arthur listened to the package tearing, tilting his head a little to catch the sound of Alfred's breath hissing between his teeth as he rolled the condom onto himself; he must be desperate for just that to get such a reaction out of him.

Smiling slightly to himself, Arthur made sure his hands were firmly planted against the wall and widened his stance a little. "Whenever you're ready, love."

Hands slid down his sides to his hips and Arthur looked back over his shoulder to see Alfred positioning himself. Their eyes met; the shorter of the two bit his lip as Alfred carefully pressed forward, using one hand to guide himself into Arthur.

"A-Al…ah…" Moaning, Arthur let his head hang and closed his eyes.

As always, the athlete continued until he was buried as deep as possible in Arthur's body, then stopped to give him time to adjust. His hands rubbed and kneaded the golden blond's hips, savoring how soft Arthur was, and how nice of a shape he had. "You feel so good," he breathed, and licked up the back of Arthur's neck so that the Brit shivered. "So hot and tight for me."

Arthur keened and arched, rolling his hips just slightly. "Al…you said you wouldn't tease…"

"Yeah." Careful at first, Alfred held Arthur firmly as he began to move, his mouth latching onto the pale skin of the green-eyed teen's neck.

"Nn…n-no marks…" he protested weakly, managing to open his eyes a little.

"No one will see it."

Too easily at the taller boy's mercy to argue, Arthur merely whined and shifted his feet again, his body starting to tremble slightly as Alfred continued to gently thrust into him. "Ah…." a few slightly harder thrusts made him hunch his shoulders and groan, "Al…nn…"

Encouraged by the golden blond's sounds, Alfred licked the bite mark he'd just created then caught Arthur's ear between his teeth. He sucked, tongue laving, and began to move his hips faster against Arthur's backside.

"Nnnn….ah…d-deeper…hah…!"

God, the sounds Arthur made. They drove him wild, made him want to dig his fingers into those pale hips and fuck him until he screamed. It was really just too bad they were in a closet—eh, he'd make up for it next time. For now, he settled for licking along the shell of the Brit's ear and changing his angle jut a little before thrusting deep into Arthur. "Mmm…Artie…"

The change in angle made Arthur shudder and he bit his lip, whimpering. "Hnnng….Alf-fred…" A breathy moan left Arthur as Alfred continued moving at this new angle, his hands rubbing and massaging the class president's hips and thighs to encourage him to move, too. They were both panting, hips rolling and grinding as Alfred licked and sucked at the slender boy's ear.

"F-fuck…Al…nnng…!"

Alfred bit the shorter blond's shoulder through his shirt, hips bucking sharply, and held him there as Arthur gasped and mewled.

"Nnn! Ah!" He moaned, trying to move despite the hold Alfred had on his hips. "Alfred!"

"Arthur," the athlete groaned, fingers bruising his hips, and slowly released his shoulder onto bite his ear again as he started moving even faster than before. "Fuck….nnn…."

The increase in speed made Arthur gasp again, his hips pushing back to try to take Alfred deeper, faster, harder than before because his stomach was starting to feel painfully tight. It was much too hot in that little closet, too hot and close, and he could feel sweat gathering on his back, trapped by his shirt. He was going to be ready to cum soon and didn't want to waste any time in getting there. "A-Alfred! More!"

Groaning his lover's name, Alfred bowed his head and focused on increasing his pace, every breath coming in pants and sounds of pleasure. God, Arthur was good. It was a beautiful sight, to see his pale body stretched out before him, hands braced on the wall, hair tousled and every inch of him trembling. And watching his cock disappear into that ass over and over? He'd never get tired of the way that looked. Ever.

Unable to help himself, the athlete moved a hand to squeeze Arthur's ass and bucked against him.

The golden blond keened. "O-oh my…god! Alfred! Hnn!"

Yeah, he was getting close.

"L-let go, Artie," Alfred encouraged breathlessly, and Arthur whimpered as he pressed back again.

"M-more! Please! Touch…!"

Alfred nodded, quickly slipping one hand around to the front of lover's hips until he found Arthur's neglected length. It was slick with precum, and easy to stroke and rub in time with his thrusts—Arthur gasped the moment Alfred touched him, his hips bucking forward against his hand, and groaned loudly.

"Fuuuuck!"

Damn the Brit was sexy when he was desperate, and Alfred knew he was getting close, as well. Fucking Arthur like this, his patience could only last so long.

"A-Artie…! Ah…"

Still moving with the taller blond, Arthur bucked weakly. "More!"

With a low growl, Alfred squeezed the hand he had around the golden blond's length, his thumb rubbing the tip, began to move harder against Arthur's perfect little ass. "I'm g-gonna make you cum, Artie…" he panted just before Arthur called his name and scratched at the wall.

"Aaaalfred! F-fuck! Ah!"

Alfred pressed tighter against him, thrusting rougher and biting his ear as he squeezed and rubbed the hardened flesh in his grip. It was only a few more moments before Arthur suddenly tensed against him, his hips stuttering, and then he moaned loudly; Alfred recognized it when the Brit's cum dripped onto his hand.

"Nnng! Al…!"

Urged on, Alfred continued moving, his face flushed and body taut with his impending climax. He was a little surprised he hadn't cum right after Arthur—the Brit had tightened during his own release, and that was usually enough to take Alfred over the edge, as well, but this time he was grinding and thrusting for nearly another minute before the pleasure that had been building in his stomach finally exploded and flooded his senses. He moaned, releasing as he buried himself deep in Arthur's body.

"A-Artie…!"

Having Alfred continue touching him and pushing so deep after he'd cum had Arthur shivering and letting out a soft moan; he nearly collapsed against the sink a second later, panting heavily and exhausted. His lungs burned for oxygen and from the small amount of fumes he'd been inhaling from all the chemicals stored in the closet—he definitely needed some fresh air. But first he had to rest, as did Alfred, so the two focused on the task of staying on their feet as any strength they might have had abandoned them.

Eventually, the athlete stirred and stepped back, his softening length slipping free of Arthur.

"Mm…" The golden blond was trembling, his eyes closed, and he honestly could have laid against that sink despite its unsanitary state, he was so tired now.

"…damn," Alfred commented after another minute or so, and Arthur slowly pushed himself upright, looking down at the mess he'd made of himself. Without a condom, and with Alfred touching him, his spunk was smeared over his groin and dripping down his legs, and a little bit had gotten onto the side of the sink.

"Perfect."

Alfred kissed the other teen's shoulder. "We'll clean you up before we go."

Nodding, Arthur turned and nuzzled into the taller blond's chest, hugging Alfred around the waist. "Love you."

With a smile, Alfred kissed the Brit's forehead and stroked his cheek. "Love you, too."

It was quiet for a little while, then it suddenly dawned on Arthur that he'd probably missed the meeting entirely and was going to have to come up with some excuse as to why without revealing what he'd really been up to. Obviously he hadn't meant for this to happen, but it had, and it was partially Alfred's fault, so…

"…you're helping me hang up these flyers after they get approved."

Alfred chuckled tiredly. "Worth it."

His response made Arthur smile, and the golden blond relaxed again within his lover's embrace. Maybe, from now on, he'd have to make sure to set aside a little more time for his bespectacled boyfriend.


End file.
